1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to eyeglasses. More particularly, this invention is directed to eyeglass systems that include clip-on type sunglasses. Specifically, this invention is directed to an eyeglass system where at least one keyhole-shaped aperture is defined in each lens of an auxiliary pair of sunglasses; and a connector with a complementary shaped boss is snap-fitted into the aperture; and the connector is then used to detachably engage the auxiliary glasses to a primary pair of prescription glasses.
2. Background Information
Removable auxiliary glasses for sun protection are a common substitute for prescription sunglasses as they allow users to wear their prescription glasses but offer a lower cost than would be the case if they purchased prescription sunglasses. The auxiliary glasses also enable users to own multiple pairs of sunglasses simply by replacing one clip-on set with another. Stock clip-on sunglasses are readily available but typically do not fit existing frames well. Furthermore, they tend to come in limited colors of lenses and chassis. Custom-made clip-on sunglasses are readily available at higher cost than stock clip-on sunglasses. These more expensive clip-ons are customized in a variety of ways and are attachable to existing prescription glasses in a variety of ways. Most of these attachment systems require special components to be made to order by the supplier. They tend to be difficult for an optician or optometrist to assemble and many are not durable. Some of the currently known attachment mechanisms include:    1) Magnets, such as is utilized in the auxiliary glasses sold by Eyenavision, Inc. at their website http://eyenavision.com/products/sunlenses;    2) Clips, such as the auxiliary glasses sold:            a) under the Hilco® name at http://www.hilco.com/optometry/catalog.aspx?CategoryID=70&ParentCategoryID=4&CategoryName=SunClips&ParentCatName=Sunwear;        b) by Kleargo Inc. at http://www.kleargo.com/products/category/clips_ons_amp_fit_overs;        c) by Sunclipies at https://sites.google.com/site/sunclipies/;        d) by Sunclip Express at http://www.sunclipexpress.ca/;        e) by Profilo at http://www.profiloclip-on.com/en/products.html;        f) by Audace Lunettes at http://www.audacelunettes.com/colorclip.aspx;            3) Pinch grips such as those sold by Eclips at the website: http://www.clipon.com/; and    4) Bridge clips such as those sold by Kleargo Inc. at http://www.kleargo.com/products/rimless_bridge_tailor_clip or by the Insight Group Inc. at http://www.cliponguys.com/clip-on-sunglasses-101.php.
There are also a number of patents that have been issues for different eyeglass systems which include a pair of primary glasses and a pair of auxiliary glasses. The primary glasses typically are prescription glasses and the auxiliary glasses are sunglasses. The auxiliary glasses are configured to be detachably engaged with the primary glasses. The primary glasses typically include a frame which has two regions for mounting of the lenses, a bridge which connects the two regions or the two lenses together (particularly in rimless glasses); and arms connected via elbows to the respective regions and used for seating the frame on the user's head.
The auxiliary glasses include two lenses connected by a bridge. Frequently, the auxiliary glasses are frame free but they may include a frame that has regions for mounting the lenses and a bridge connecting the regions. Usually, the auxiliary glasses are free of arms for seating the glasses on a user's head.
A number of prior art patents are referenced herein which disclose structures and methods of securing the primary and auxiliary glasses together. For ease of description all of the prescription glasses referred to in this specification will be identified by the term “primary glasses” and all of the detachable sunglasses will be identified by the term “auxiliary glasses”.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,864 (Ng) discloses auxiliary glasses which include clips for securing them to primary glasses. Each clip includes a base with first and second arms extending outwardly therefrom. In a first embodiment, the first and second arms extend outwardly from the base in the same direction, are substantially parallel to each other, and are spaced a distance apart. An inner surface of the base is positioned adjacent an exterior surface of the auxiliary lens. The first arm extends outwardly from the inner surface and through a hole defined in the auxiliary lens. The first arm is disposed at right angles to the exterior surface of the lens. The hole is spaced a distance inwardly away from the peripheral edge of the auxiliary lens. The first arm is cylindrical in shape and includes a bulbous terminal end which prevents it from being withdrawn from the hole once pushed therethrough. The second arm is longer than the first and is substantially J-shaped with a straight first section thereof disposed generally at right angles to an exterior surface of the lens and parallel to the first arm. The second arm extends outwardly from the inner surface of the base and is disposed parallel to the peripheral edge of the lens. The second arm extends for a distance beyond the interior surface of the auxiliary lens and the curves back toward the same. A space is thus defined between a terminal end of the curved second section and the interior surface of the auxiliary lens. One of the lenses of the primary glasses is received in this space and the hooked terminal end of the clip keeps the glasses lens adjacent the auxiliary lens. In a second embodiment, the first and second arms extend outwardly from the base in opposite directions. An outer surface of the base is disposed adjacent the interior surface of the auxiliary lens and the cylindrical first arm extends forwardly through the hole in the auxiliary lens. The bulbous terminal end of the first arm is thus disposed adjacent the exterior surface of the auxiliary lens. The second arm curves rearwardly from the base and has a terminal end that is generally parallel to the inner surface of the base and is spaced a distance away therefrom. The lens from the primary glasses is captured in this space.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,420 (Xiang) discloses a set of auxiliary glasses which are releasably secured to primary glasses by magnets. The auxiliary glasses have apertures defined in them and a magnet is embedded in each aperture. The primary glasses include arms which are used to seat them on a user's head. Each arm is secured via an elbow to one of the lenses by way of a screw; and at least a head of this screw is made of a magnetic material. The apertures in the auxiliary glasses are positioned so as to align with the heads of these screws. Magnetic attraction between the embedded magnets and the magnetic screws keeps the auxiliary glasses engaged with the primary glasses. Instead of embedding the magnets in the auxiliary glasses, the patent also discloses that the magnets may be positioned within magnet holders prior to insertion of the same into the apertures. The holders are disclosed as being two separate nesting components that have opposing ledges which will be disposed adjacent opposite surfaces of the lenses. Multiple sets of magnets on the primary glasses and auxiliary glasses may be utilized and this may include magnets on the two bridges.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,352 (Xie) discloses a connector mechanism comprises two resilient fingers which extend inwardly from the bridge on the auxiliary glasses and hook over the bridge on the primary glasses. The resilient fingers are substantially J-shaped projections which include compression springs and form part of the actual bridge on the auxiliary glasses. A hole is defined in each auxiliary lens and a bolt extends through the hole and into a region of the bridge. The fingers extend over a top edge of the bridge on the primary glasses and they tend to pull the primary glasses toward the bridge on the auxiliary glasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,939 (Viganto) discloses a system in which the primary glasses are provided with threadably-engaged projections which extend outwardly from the exterior surface of each lens at either end of the bridge. The projections are complementary to recessed regions on the interior surfaces of the auxiliary lenses. When the auxiliary glasses are positioned proximate the primary glasses, the projections snap-fit into the recessed regions, thereby keeping the two pairs of glasses engaged with each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,411 (Chen et al) discloses a U-shaped coupling unit which is engaged with the auxiliary glasses by two mounting units. The coupling unit hooks onto the bridge of the primary glasses and keeps them engaged with the auxiliary glasses. Each mounting unit includes a base with a pair of spaced apart parallel arms that extend outwardly from the base in the same direction. The arms define a space between them and the peripheral edge of the auxiliary lens is received into this space. A bolt passes through a first aperture in one of the arms and then into a hole defined in the auxiliary lens to secure the mounting unit to the lens. A threaded shaft on the coupling unit passes through a second aperture in an extension of the other arm of the mounting unit to secure the coupling unit to the mounting unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,913 (Zelman) discloses auxiliary glasses which include extensions that are aligned with the arms of the primary glasses. Each of the extensions and the arms includes a magnet and the magnets are aligned with each other and attract each other when the auxiliary glasses are positioned in front of the primary glasses. In an alternative embodiment magnets are provided in each bridge and when the bridges are juxtaposed, the magnets attract each other and keep the primary and auxiliary glasses engaged. In this second embodiment, a simple L-shaped clip also extends from the top edge of the frame of the auxiliary glasses to hook over the top edge of the primary glasses' frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,799 (Chen) discloses providing holes in the auxiliary lenses which will align with holes in the primary lenses. A ferromagnetic stud extends through each hole and these studs attract each other when the lenses are brought into proximity with each other.
Strenk (U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,522) discloses providing an extension on the frame of the auxiliary glasses adjacent the outer side of each lens and a magnet in the extension. Magnets are also provided on the elbows of the frame of the primary glasses which connect the arms thereto. The magnets in the extensions and on the elbows are attracted to each other when the auxiliary glasses are brought into the proximity of the primary glasses. In a second embodiment magnets are received in mounting elements disposed in holes in the lenses of the primary glasses and these embedded magnets magnetically attract the magnets in the extensions on the auxiliary glasses.
Madison (U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,912) discloses providing magnets in various locations in extensions on the frames of the auxiliary and primary glasses. The magnets in the two pairs of glasses are positioned so as to align and thereby attract each other to retain the auxiliary glasses adjacent the primary glasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,402 (Shapiro) discloses using a fastener that includes at least one plastic prong to secure the auxiliary glasses and primary glasses together. The prong includes bushings which extend into openings defined by the inner lenses. The glasses also include end portions which are suitable for attaching an arm thereto. A magnet is provided in the end portions. A support arm connects the prong with the end portion.
U.S. D684,942 (Zelazowksi) discloses a magnet which is generally circular when viewed from either end and includes an annular groove which is disposed intermediate two annular ribs.
While all of the above connector mechanisms function for the purposes for which they were intended, there is still a need in the art for an improved way of detachably engaging a pair of auxiliary glasses to a pair of primary eyeglasses.